Running Away
by guiltshow
Summary: A little fanfic on how Kyo learns not to run away. TohruxKyo. My first FruBa fanfic! R


Running Away

_By:Guiltshow_

**Disclaimer**:Eh. As my first fanfic for Fruba, I say its not mine.

Heh. Its just like her. I should not expect no less from her. When she was there, she told me with no lies that she wanted to be with me.

With me.

It was so mind blowing. I couldn't comprehend what she said at first. It had to have been lies. But it wasn't. I learned that she was serious.

She was serious about wanting to be with me.

I know it wasn't what I wanted. I wanted a love that would be undying. That would allow me to be myself around her. Although, I knew she loved me, I also knew she loved that damn rat.

The love she would only give to one person. That special love. That love was what I wanted. I wanted to be selfish. I wanted others to be envious. I wanted to be boastful and full of pride. I wanted to shine with happiness, just knowing that someone loved me...the good and the bad.

Call me a damn romantic, but thats what I wanted.

And the funny thing is, she doesn't realize thats what I wanted. I mean, she knows me, but she doesn't know how I feel about her.

I thought she would.

After all, it isn't everyday that I'm actually polite or, hell, even patient with someone. I'm almost never smiling for my health. I would have never come back if I knew I wasn't wanted by her.

Am I still? I mean, I know that stupid rat loves her the way I do. Which makes things even worse...because we are in a contest for her love, her affections.

The damn rat always wins.

I see the way that he makes her more flustered. How he gives her things and makes her blush.

It sickens me. I sicken myself. I'm such a coward. I lost hope once I saw that ugly, yellow ribbon she wore. It was from him. It meant that he was making his way into her heart.

No matter what, its sorta of funny that I finally noticed I wasn't going to win. Because even with my doubt, I can't stop myself from gazing at her, and picking on her, and loving her.

So, I decide to run away.

Call me a coward, I frankly don't care.

Screw this.

I love her. I love her. Does that not mean anything? No. It doesn't. No one cares about the cat.

'I always wanted to be the cat. I like the cat.'

Damn it. Why? Stop thinking about her, Kyo. Go to the mountains. Go train. Go do something before you become a depressed pansy.

Finally give up the fight, its only a matter of time before you go into confinement.

I admit, its not like myself to give up. I always wanted to beat that lazy, stupid, damn rat. However, I'm afraid to lose the only battle that means something of worth to my life.

Tohru's heart.

That stupid, clueless, spacey, cute, kind, cheerful girl. That Tohru. My Tohru.

When I'm locked up in that closet, or cage, or shack- whatever it is-, I want to just spend the days imagining what it would be like to raise a family with her.

I would be the father of a few kids. Tohru would be my wife. She would mess up sometimes, but would always make me feel better when I got home from whatever tedious job I had. She would have cooked up something wonderful, and the kids would always ask to learn martial arts from me.

The best part would be no leeks.

They would be banned.

How silly. How stupid of me. It doesn't matter anyhow. I'll have more time to think about it when I go to Akito. Now, it is time to train myself mentally for the lonely years to come.

I've made enough memories. I now need to do something that was thought of long ago.

I'll go sit under waterfalls and wrestle bears. It sounded interesting enough.

I get up, I go to leave. I left a note on the door and I begin to walk, small bag in tow. I keep walking until I reach the forest's edge. I take a step but feel the need to stop. For one more glance.

I turn and instantly wish I hadn't.

"Tohru..." I let out, with a small smile.

"Kyo-kun, are you going to leave?" She looked as if she was going to cry. I frantically shake my head.

"Yeah. But-but no need to get sappy about it. I think I would like to spend my last month training before I go back into confinement."

That didn't help. Kyo, you truly are stupid.

"K-K-Kyo," She began to cry and this made me uneasy. I had to get out of there fast. "Don't...don't leave me. Please..."

"Why?" This really pissed me off. She couldn't say things so easily. It wasn't fair. It made me lose my determination. "Why, Tohru? Why? You have that damn Yuki, you don't need me."

"But...Kyo-kun. He isn't -"

"Just shut up, okay? I know you have...feelings for that damn rat, but no need to rub them in. I understand. I won't try to be rejected any further. Geez.."

"R-Rejected?" She asked with confusion filling her tears as they fell freely.

"Yes. Rejection." I said blankly, not knowing it would be this hard to confess my feelings. "I-I...damn it. Look...GEEZ!" I shouted, punching the nearest rock near me. "Tohru. Rejection. Don't you get it? I love...I love you and I know you love that God forsaken rat. I get it. No need to think of a speech to help me feel better." I turn and stalk away only hearing her cry-out to me. I tried not to cry as she said it.

"Kyo-kun! I need you. Please...don't leave me. I love you, too." She had fallen to her knees, crying. I stopped and turned around. No way in hell did that just happen.

"W-Wha-What?" I stammered, walking over to her. Does it mean...what I think it means. I sit on my knees and hold my hands in her own. "Tohru...tell me again, please." I croak out, getting to excited for my own good.

"I love you, Kyo. I...I love you. I don't want you to leave. AH! Sorry. You can leave. How silly of me to be so selfish. Its just...I thought we would always be together."

"Do you love me more than that damn rat?" I asked quietly, waiting for an answer. She nodded her head. I smiled at her. I was grinning like an idiot. "Do...do you love me most? Out of anyone in this hell-hole of a place?" I asked yet again. She replied with the same silent answer. I then did the unthinkable.

No, it wasn't a kiss.

It was a hug. A hug! Yes! A hug. And, I didn't turn into a cat. I didn't! No. Not at all. I was just there, I had my arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her in.

"K-k-kyo!" She gasped, not knowing why I wasn't turning orange with fur.

"I won...Tohru. I won against Yuki." I laughed, falling back taking her down with me. "I...I broke the curse. No...No you did it Tohru. You saved the cat. You saved me." I seriously must have been crazy, but the laugther just kept rumbling through my chest.

I was about to kiss her, her cheeks were warming and so were mine, but I didn't care. Our lips were about to touch when -

I turned into a cat.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted, not getting what had happened. I was scowling as I sat there waiting for an answer.

Shigure, that bastard, was smirking at the whole story. "Ah. Well, Tohru-kun. It seems you sorta of found a loop hole to this curse. I must say it was interesting enough, but it didn't alter our fates. I believe that the happiness Kyo-kun had found was enough to have one of his wishes fufilled. I would have maybe suggested something more than just a warm embarce.

"YOU PERVERT!" I yelled, hitting him hard. I stomped out of the room and onto the roof top. "Well, what am I going to do now?" I asked allowed to the sun that hung in the sky.

"Kyo-kun..." Tohru whispered as she scrambled to my side. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" I asked with confusion.

"I...I didn't break the curse."

"You idiot." I bonked her on the head, grinning. "I don't care about the curse any more." She blinked, I had to continue. "I just care about you now..."

"Kyo..." She blushed as I hid my blushing face away from her. I'm such a sap. "Kyo...I promise! I promise I will release the curse on you and the others."

"I know you will, idiot." I grinned sheepishly at her and nodded. "I believe in you."

Tohru was blushing and I almost felt sorry for her when she almost fell off the roof. I guess kissing someone on the roof wasn't the best surprise to recieve.

But I enjoyed it. And I know she did when she kissed me back.

"I..I gotta go make lunch, Kyo!" She squeaked and scrambled off the roof with her cheeks burning from embarassment.

I looked up at the sky, punching the air softly. I won't run away again.

Never. No one can run away when you have someone to love.

* * *

A/N-Yay KyoxTohru. Hope Kyo wasn't too OOC. I just thought, hey...if Tohru chose Kyo over Yuki then doesn't that mean he broke the curse?

I then thought it wouldn't be that easy...Aheh.

Read and Review. This is my first Fruba fan fic. I'm a die-hard Kyohru fan. (If thats even the name for it).

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
